


Wanted and Unwanted Surprises

by Musical_Theatre_Addiction



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexuality, Comfort, English, Homosexuality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Theatre_Addiction/pseuds/Musical_Theatre_Addiction
Summary: The Squip has returned, but only Jeremy can see him? How is this possible? This is gone....right?!





	1. Nightmares

Chapter 1

    "Go away!" A young man the age of twenty five screamed, running away from the light blue, pixelated figure, only to be blocked by the wall of his room. His blue cardigan, jeans, and brown hair pressed against the wall, as his wide blue eyes stared at the man slowly floated towards him, a devilish grin playing at his lips. The man blinked his eyes, shutting them as tight as he could, but when he opened them, not only was the computer made man still there, but he had only gotten closer.

    "You're not real!" He yelled out again, as the pixelated man got close to his face.

     "Of course I'm not real Jeremy," the figure's voice boomed, loudly echoing in his head, so loud it was painful. "I'm all in your head. You took me as your personal guide, remember?" His voice was both talking, and breathing out his words at the same time, like a snake. His smirking face suddenly went to one of anger.

     "But you had to ruin it. Like how you ruin everything. You and that looser." He icily glared at Jeremy

     "Don't you dare say that about Michael!" Jeremy hissed.

     "Why should I when you said it yourself to him? Don't you remember, or must I show you over, and over again until it's completely engraved in your head?" The pixelated figure replied.

      Jeremy’s eyebrows suddenly bent in fear, his eyes widening.

    "No....no please don't! Please! I need to forget! We need to forget!" He started to cry.

    "Maybe you'll learn not to talk back to me." The computer snapped it's fingers, and the Jeremy’s eyes were met with a vision. A familiar bathroom. A familiar man in CREEPS shirt, crying. All by himself in the tub.

     Jeremy’s widened eyes expanded when he saw himself slam the door shut behind him as he walked to the tub, looking behind him when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

     Tears filled his eyes when the two men started to argue. The man in the CREEPS shirt tried helping him, trying to get him away from the nightmare he was tangled up in, but he had to be so stubborn. He had to be so stubborn as to spit the words, "looser" at him, before shoving him out of the way and leaving. And just when he thought it was all over, he got to view what happened afterwards, the Man looking at himself in the mirror, a complete mess he had become, as he muttered over and over again what was wrong with him. How he knew deep down that he really was a looser.

    "Michael! I'm sorry! It's not the truth!" Jeremy tried to call out but to no avail. The Michael in there could not hear him. Or did he? The mini Michael looked up at Jeremy, glaring, yet crying, tears staining his face.

    "Then why'd you say it, Jeremy? You asshole." He spat. 

    "I didn't mean it....I promise I didn't." Jeremy choked.

    "With that tone of voice, you sure did. The way you looked at me, the way you so coldly called me a looser, leaving me to cry here without any qualms for me in the world!" Michael yelled, clutching his shirt. Jeremy realized that Michael had grown to be the same size as himself, now standing in the same room as him, the bathroom had disappeared.

     "Michael....please forgive me. I'm so sorry! We can forget this! We can forget it ever happened! I promise, it'll be better. I'll make it up to you." Jeremy begged. Michael shook his head.

    "What you did to me is unforgettable. Just remember that for the rest of your fucking life. I may say that we're okay, but deep down there will always be a hole in my heart. A never ending hurricane, upset about what you did to me." He whispered.

    He face than went emotionless.

    "Goodbye, Jeremy." He said, his voice careless.

    "No...no! Michael please, don't go! Don't leave me! We undo all of this, I promise!" Jeremy begged once more, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he threw out his hand, trying to reach him.

    "Can you undo this?!" Michael suddenly screamed. He took the sleeve of his shirt, and pulled it up, revealing five scars. All of them were new. The red was bright, and it was barely patched up.

    "Michael...." Jeremy breathed, shocked. "D-did I...?"

    "You did." Michael glared hardly at Jeremy. "You made me do each one. Each one was each month I was lonely without you, and when one cut faded, I made sure to keep them fresh, and new, to remind me how much of a looser I am to you. How much of a nothing I am." His voice cracked.

     "I'm so sorry, Michael." It was all Jeremy could say, because he was at a loss for more words.

     "You should be." Michael kept his icy glare. "This is was happens when you don't listen. I don't deserve you. You might as well optic nerve block me, and forget me forever. It’ll avoid the both of us any more pain. Just tell your Squip. Go on. Tell him. Obey him. Obey him. Obey him."

     As Michael continued to repeat the words, "Obey him," over and over again, he slowly became blurred pixels, and was formed back into the Squip. The words, "obey him," turned into, "obey me."

     The voices in Jeremy's head were screaming different answers, it was becoming harder to choose, how many voices were for each side? How many voices would wail in protest if he picked one? Will he ever silence the voices in his head? No. He can't. He slid down to the floor, scrunching his knees up to his face. So many voices. Screaming. Screaming so loud, it hurts his head. He just wants to shut them up, so he can hear his own voice think.

    Jeremy opened his mouth to give an answer.

    "Ok! Just shut up! Stop! Please! I choose...I choose-"

     Blue eyes suddenly opened wide, as tears descended down the young man who goes by the name of Jeremy Heere's face. He looked over at the alarm clock that sat on his right side, on top of his night table. What time was it? The digital dots read the numbers, four o'clock. He wasn’t pressed against the wall anymore, and the Squip had vanished from sight. Instead, he was lying on his side, in his warm bed, and he could feel a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, along with heavy breathing. He turned his head and was met with the sight of his boyfriend, Michael Mell, the man he was in love with. He was asleep on his left, holding onto Jeremy like he was a snuggly teddy bear.

Jeremy watched as he let out a soft sigh, and held onto Jeremy ever so tighter. He sighed, slowly and carefully removing his hands, before sitting up, and sliding out of bed, his cold feet touching the floor. He headed to the restroom, which was connected to his own bedroom. He shuddered when he turned on the light, thinking about the events on Halloween that night that took place many years ago. He walked to the sink, and got look at herself in the mirror. Sniffling, he used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that were getting ready to race down his face. 

They were supposed to forget. He was supposed to forget. All those times with the Squip, the night be abandoned Michael to cry in the cold bathroom. To tell the truth, he’s had these nightmares before. At first it only replayed the events of the Halloween night, but later it worsened, and the Squip started to reappear. Jeremy sighed, and turned on the sink, letting the water fall onto his hands, as he splashed it onto his face, cooling it off. He looked in the mirror one last time, once again wiping the cold drops of water off of his face, before turning to the wall and grabbing his blue bathrobe off the hook, next to it was his boyfriend’s red bathrobe. He headed back to the bedroom, shoving his arms through the sleeves of the robe as he pulled it on. He got to he bed, and looked over to Michael, still sleeping in the bed. He crawls in next to him, smiling at the sight. He then sighed, his smile fading away.

“I love you, Michael.” He whispered. “I wish I could tell you about these nightmares....but....I don’t want to make you angry.” Jeremy remembered. Any time he brought up the Squip especially the bathroom incident, Michael would tense up, his shoulders rise up, and he would squeeze himself together, pursing his lips. After Michael got over the tenseness he then explained to Jeremy that they both had to just let it go, and move on to the future had in store for them. And perhaps Michael is forgetting, but for Jeremy the event was replayed so many times, it’s all he can think about at night, or when he’s alone. 

Jeremy stared at Michael, trying to read him, but coming back with no answer. He didn’t know what would happen is he mentioned the nightmares, he didn’t want scare Michael, or anger him. Michael never wanted to talk about it anyway. He sighed, giving up on the topic at hand, as he wrapped his arms onto Michael’s waist, holding onto him, and snuggling into his chest. It wasn’t long before he himself fell back into a deep sleep, and luckily it was a different dream this time.


	2. Wanted Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhhhh my phone is at 1%

I downloaded Grammarly, so hopefully, my grammar will be better now.

Chapter 2

Three months later.

A young man, the age of twenty-five, opened his eyes and was met with a ceiling. He stared at it a second, before looking over to his clock, which hung on the wall. Seven o'clock in the morning. He sighed gently, and swing his legs over the side of his bed, ousting himself out of it. He reached down onto his night table and grabbed his glasses, setting them onto his nose and blinking until his blurred vision cleared.

Satisfied, he walked out of the bedroom and into his kitchen. Today was gonna be a good day. Why? Because today was not just any day.

Today was a special day.

But only he and a few others knew that. He hummed a soft tune of Bob Marley as he began to pour pancake mix into a bowl, along with milk, eggs, salt, and sugar, before mixing it all together and throwing it into the oven. 

In about half an hour, the pancakes were out of the oven, and we're cooling off on the counter as the man who brought them to life dug around for a tray. He finally found one and set it down, before going into the fridge and pulling out orange juice, and two cups. He filled them and set both dishes down onto the tray, before carrying back into his bedroom. He placed the tray onto his nightstand and climbed back into bed, crawling over to the other side.

     He smiled as he took the man sleeping on the other side into my arms.

    "Hey, wake up,"  He whispered into the man's ear. 

     The beautiful man stirred, and his eyes fluttered open, and he smiled when his sky blue eyes met dark brown ones. 

     "Goodmorning, Jeremy." The man holding him greeted, kissing his cheek.

     "Morning, Mikey." He replied, a faint blush on his cheeks. He sniffed the air, the scent of breakfast catching his attention.

     "It smells like syrup." He noted.

     "Because syrup is what you smell," Michael replied and nudged his head over to his nightstand. He looked up, and Michael saw his eyes go wide in delight, like a child receiving a present on Christmas, or in Jeremy's case, Hanukkah.

     "Oh wow, you made breakfast while I was asleep, you shouldn't have!" He said excitedly.

     "I know you do all the cooking, so I decided to change it up today," Michael replied, his cheeks flushing a bit. 

Jeremy leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly. 

"Thank you, " he whispered happily, nuzzling his face into his lover's shoulder. Michael looked over and pressed a kiss on his head. He then lied him down onto the sheets once again and went down into the covers with him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Jeremy looked up at him and kissed him gently. Michael smiled against the kiss. He felt absolutely blessed to be able to wake up to this face every day. Jeremy eventually pulled away and continued to snuggle up against him. Michael closed his eyes, feeling comfort in the warmth of their bodies together.

Breakfast could wait.

Several hours later, the two men were full of pancakes and orange juice, clothed, and we're packing up for work. Michael and his parents owned an arcade, his parents were planning to open up some more in northern New Jersey, and in New York City.

Jeremy finished packing his bag for the drama school he taught at. He got up and walked downstairs to meet Michael. They slipped their hands into the others and walked out the door, and down the boardwalk.

    They eventually met a fork in a road, one that led to a bus stop, and another that led to an arcade. 

     "Have a good time at the arcade, Michael," Jeremy said. Michael looked at Jeremy and smiled, as Jeremy checked his bag one more time.

     "I know I will. Oh! When you get home, I have a surprise for you." He replied.

     Jeremy flushed slightly. "Y-you do?" He asked quietly. His blush crept further across his face, and Michael blushed a bit himself, before laughing.

     "Jeez, Jer. Get your mind out of the gutter. Something else." He laughed, making Jeremy laugh a bit in embarrassment. Michael leaned forward and kissed him again. 

     "I love you, Jeremy. Make sure those kids get their education and move around." Michael stated simply. Jeremy nodded, a smile of confidence on him. A smile that showed Michael he was ready to conquer the day no matter what came. Michael kissed him one more time, before watching his boyfriend walk down to the bus stop, before heading to the arcade himself.

     It's been seven years since the incident between the Squip, Jeremy, and Michael. Jeremy and Christine did date until the end of Highschool but later broke up when Christine moved to New York. Michael and Jeremy vowed to keep a strong relationship and despite some small fights here and there, they accomplished that, and eventually, their friendship turned into so much more. Jeremy decided to stay with Michael as they attended college and got jobs. Both of their parents don't live too far away, however. 

    When Michael arrived, the arcade was already packed with children. His parents were at the front desk. Mom, and Mama. Suddenly a small boy with a jacket and pilot goggles on his head ran up to Michael. Michael smiled at him.

“Shall we continue where we were last time, Alvin?” He asked, nudging his head to the Simpson’s arcade game.

Alvin clapped his hands excitedly in response. “Yeah! You play Homer, I play Bart, Okay?!” He said quickly.

Michael nodded his head, and the two walked over to the arcade machine in the corner to play. About a week ago, Alvin had come up to Michael, asking to help with an arcade game. Michael agreed, and since then, Alvin came each day to get play a new game or continue one they were on. Alvin’s goal was to beat every arcade game. Michael had already accomplished that, but he enjoyed playing them again every now and then. 

Michael brought out a small stepping stool for Alvin since he was short, before pressing the play button. 

-

“I asked you all to work in groups the past week, and your task was to make a skit, anything you’d like, and then to perform. Be loud, don’t stand in one place. The first group, Aaron, Beatrice, Justin, and Ayah.” Jeremy was sitting on a small stage, as he spoke to kids sitting in seats in front of him. He got off and stood by the side as four fourteen-year-olds went on stage.

“Ladies and Gentleman,” Beatrice started. ”You’ve waited a week, and now, we’re finally here to present to you, how the cranberry ate the pineapple.” 

-

Game Over

Michael sighed as Alvin shook his head in disbelief. He looked over at the young boy.

”We did good, Alvin, we got this far together. But I think you need to learn how to stay calm and keep control, even when we’re in the heat of a fight.” Michael told him.

”I’m sorry,” Alvin said quietly, pulling his coat up to cover his mouth.

”Don’t be, ” Michael shook his head. ”My boyfriend did this all the time when we first met, but he slowly grew out of the habit. But of course, he’s nowhere near as good as I am.” Michael smirked, which made Alvin laugh a bit.

”If you want I can help you crawl out of it, as I did with Jeremy?” Michael questioned. Alvin leaned over and pressed the start button. 

”Let’s do it!” He said happily.

-

”I love your enthusiasm in your voice, and the energy you put in your movements, but you seem to trip over your words often, and also you talk far too fast.” Jeremy criticized as the last group jumped down from the stage.

”Anything about me that I could improve?” A boy with fire red hair asked.

”Yes. You’re a bit slow with your movements, you’re rarely on time to what Julia said. Granted, Julia talked too fast, but you should still practice being on time, alright?” Jeremy said.

The boy nodded, before going to his seat and grabbing his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

”Class is dismissed. I’ll see you all next week. Your assignment for the week is posted on Google Classroom.” Jeremy called out as they left.

It was now five o’clock, so Jeremy was finished with work, and the arcade was closing at this time as well. Jeremy pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate, and saw a text from Michael.

Riend: How was your day?

Boyf: These kids have very creative minds, all their stories were very interesting. Yours?

Riend: Alvin and I lost a game, so now I’m teaching him how to not lose his temper in the middle of a battle. Basically not to be like you.

Boyf: Shut up. >:(

Riend: Never. Let’s meet up for dinner at the Diner downtown for Dinner, okay?

Boyf: Alright. Love you.

Riend: Love you too. Bye.

Jeremy put his phone away and smiled. He forgot Michael had a surprise for him. Now it was on his mind what that surprise could be.

Jeremy packed up his bag and left the school. He caught a bus and after another forty minutes, he was dropped off downtown. He loved downtown. The sidewalks were red bricks, and there were many stores you could walk past. Each month, kids from high schools came and painted art on the windows to match any upcoming Holidays. Christmas was on its way, so it was Santa Claus and reindeer galore, along with a few menorahs and dreidels. 

Jeremy spotted the diner and his eyes lit up when they landed on the man next to the diner.

”Michael!” He yelled out, waving his hand.

Michael looked over in the direction his name was called and smiled when he saw Jeremy. Jeremy ran across the street, and only stopped when he met Michael in a tight hug. The feeling of fullness came back when they hugged. He kissed Michael quickly before they pulled away, and walked up the steps to the diner.

It was a five-minute wait before the two were seated at a booth. They ordered their meals and began to talk as they waited.

”So you’re using the same strategies with Alvin that you did with me?” Jeremy questioned, toying with a small Splenda packet.

”Only more advanced, so he’ll be as good as I am,” Michael replied. He chuckled as Jeremy rolled his eyes.

”I really hope my assignments aren't becoming too repetitive, today I posted an assignment to write lyrics summarizing a movie you like, and I posted the same assignment two months ago. I want to be more original, but I feel like my brain is refusing to create new ideas.” Jeremy vented.

”When we get home, I can help you list down some ideas. Maybe you should carry a notebook around with you just in case inspiration ever strikes.” Michael suggested. Jeremy suddenly popped up.

”I got it!” He dug into his bag for a pen, and grabbed his napkin, jotting something down on it.

”Writing assignments. Write about why you love a certain actor. What scenes in certain musicals make you feel the most emotional, and how can you capture that same feeling in your skits.” Jeremy named, shoving the paper napkin into his bag.

”See?” Michael said. Jeremy nodded happily, and then the food came. Michael ordered a simple cheeseburger, while Jeremy ordered a slice of pizza.

Soon enough, they were full. Jeremy and Michael split the bill before walking out. Jeremy went wherever Michael lead him. They were holding hands and despite the chilly air, Jeremy felt warm with the contact. Like a bundle of fire, you sit at on a cold winter’s night, letting the heat rub across your skin.

Michael brought him out of town, to an open field with one hill, at the top of it, a large tree.

”Close your eyes,” Michael whispered. Jeremy complied, and Michael held onto his shoulders, guiding him up the small hill. Jeremy put his trust in Michael, as he walked upwards, he kept walking forwards as he heard Michael’s footsteps keep walking with him. Eventually, Michael stopped him.

”Okay, open them,” Michael said.

Jeremy, who had his hands covered over his eyes, gasped at the sight when he uncovered them.

”Michael! You put the time in to make me this?” Jeremy asked. A blanket was set up in front of the tree with two fall scented candles, throw pillows and a small basket.

”I threw it together while you were on the way here.” He answered.

”That’s so sweet, thank you!” Jeremy went in and hugged his blushing boyfriend. They sat down, and Jeremy didn't notice Michael check the left pocket of his hoodie.

”I bought these at a nearby bakery, chocolate for you, vanilla for me.” He pulled out two cupcakes and handed one to Jeremy. Jeremy smiled, taking it in his hands, and peeling off the wrapping and putting it aside, and biting into his cupcake, Michael doing the same.

As they are, Michael pulled Jeremy close to him by his waist.

”Jeremy,” Michael whispered to the boy who sat next to him. Jeremy looked up to him curiously, and Michael giggled at the brown frosting on the side of his face.

Michael took Jeremy’s chin and turned it, so they were looking out at downtown.

”Do you like the view?” He asked Jeremy. They watched as the town below them glistened to the setting sun. Jeremy smiled.

”It’s beautiful Michael. The sun, the town, all of it.” Jeremy sighed happily, and held Michael’s hand, placing the last bit of cupcake into his mouth.

Michael was also finished with his cupcake, so he took Jeremy’s other hand into his own, and intertwined their fingers. Jeremy looked at him to see what he was about to say.

”Jeremy, we’ve been together for so many years, we defeated the squip together, we graduated together, and we’ve done more than survive just by being here for each other. I love you so much, and I don't think I’d have the confidence to get up this point in my life, where I’m surrounded by people I love, and who love me.”

The only thing Jeremy could render in his brain was the same question over and over again. ”Is this really going to happen?!”

”Michael, I love you too, but I’m started to get confused,” I replied. Michael only chuckled. 

”Maybe this will end your confusion.” He said as he dug his hand into the pocket of his hoodie, feeling a small box, and grabbing hold of it, before bringing it back out into the open, revealing it to Jeremy. Jeremy froze right on the spot. He watched in shock, as Michael brought himself onto one knee.

”Jeremiah Heere, my beloved boyf riend, my soul mate, my best friend, will you marry me?” He asmed, popping open the box.

The ring was beautiful. It was silver and placed on it was a mix of a red and blue diamond. Jeremy started to cry tears of joy, no longer able to contain his happiness. 

”I know it’s not much, but it would mean the absolute world to me to see it on your finger every day. Will you-”

”YES! I will! Michael Mell, I will be your husband!” Jeremy cried out. Michael smiled wider than he’s ever seen him, as he slipped it through his new fiancee’s finger, barely finishing before Jeremy pulled him in and began kissing him passionately. Though jumpy for a moment, Michael brought his arms around Jeremy’s neck, returning the kiss. At this point, Michael was crying happily as well, as he kissed Jeremy’s forehead, before hugging tightly, rubbing his back, and letting out a sigh of both relief and joy. 

Michael further cradled Jeremy in his lap, as they continued to give each other small kisses. 

Jeremy felt absolutely content with his life at the moment. A great job. A great home. A great fiancee, who would soon be apart of a great family. 

And for once, at that moment, he couldn't hear the voice in his head telling him that Michael still hates him for what he did on Halloween that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we make a musical called ”how the cranberry ate the pineapple?”


	3. Unwanted Surprises

    "Well....how do I look?" Jeremy came out of the dressing room, wearing a white suit, white pants, and a light blue shirt under it, to make the outfit stand out. He looked down at his outfit one more time before back up at his father, who was with him.

    Mr. Heere walked up to Jeremy and admired him, head to toe. He said nothing for a few moments, simply leaving his gaze on Jeremy. Eventually, he did open his mouth to speak.

    "You look just like your mother did on her wedding day." He said quietly. Jeremy paused. They hardly ever spoke about her. 

    Jeremy has still not seen nor spoken to her since she left, but he's heard she's doing fine, with her new family. Jeremy remembered feeling very betrayed when his father came to him when he was fourteen to tell him that he had half related siblings. Jeremy never wants to meet them. Not ever. And he doesn't want to meet whoever the father may be either. He's even had second thoughts on meeting up with his mother again. She left her old family behind to fend for themselves, and from what he heard from his dad, she certainly was not happy to find out he was getting married to another man, so she wouldn't even attend the wedding, wouldn't watch her own son get married. When she remarried, she married into a family with very high religious views, and she was not going to risk putting her reputation out onto the table to be destroyed by a hammer. There didn't seem to be a point in meeting her when she clearly wanted to forget him. 

    It had been silent for quite some time. Both were thinking of her. She suddenly didn't seem like the caring and loving mother he once knew. 

    "Did she look pretty?" Jeremy finally mustered up his voice. Mr. Heere shook his head.

    "She looked beautiful." He replied. It was quiet once again. Jeremy could hear his dad give out a small sigh. He turned his also blue eyes up to meet Jeremy, with a great big grin spread across his face.

     "You think this one is it?" He asked.

    "Yeah! It fits really well, and the colors suit me. I really love it!" He confirmed. "Do you think Michael will like it?"

    "It doesn't matter what Michael thinks of it. If you like it, then wear it. It's not his choice what outfit you wear. He loves you already, an outfit isn't going to change it." His father shrugged. Jeremy nodded.

    "I'm gonna take this off, and pack it up." He said. "Glad I finally found one."

    His father went over and patted his back gently.

    "Glad my son is finally going to tie the knot." He replied.

     Jeremy smiled for a moment, before turning around and going back into the dressing room. After gently locking the door he takes off the suit and undershirt, carefully placing them back into their bag, before grabbing his own clothing and slipping it back onto him. 

      "He's lying....They all are..."

    A sudden voice had entered the room. Jeremy looked up from the shoe he had placed onto his foot and frantically shook his head around the room, in fear that someone had gotten in somehow. That voice seemed so familiar. Of course, it was. It was his voice. The voice he hears almost every night that he can hear it like a recording planted into his head. He looks around the room one more time and suddenly sees a man covered in different shades of blue, small pixels fly around his body. He knows this "person" all too well. His eyes widening, he backs away from the man, until his back felt the contact of the wall that was so cold now, it felt like ice. The pixelated figure had a smile that could give wonders of his terrible intentions as he began to walk towards Jeremy, his footsteps were now loud, as they echoed across the room. Tears were pudding in Jeremy's eyes as he slowly began to slide down the wall in fear. 

    "You really think Michael loves you? He pities you...he's scared of you. He's scared you’re still the you he found out about at the Halloween party will return, and abandon him again. He only wants you so he can feel alive. If he had a chance at a better life, he'd take that ring on your finger off and throw it far away." 

    "No....no....you're gone! You're not here! You're fucking gone! You don't don't fucking exist! You're just in my head! Get the fuck away from me!" He screamed, getting up towards the Squip with a newfound confidence. But that all drained in an instant when the Squip's grin turned into a dark, grim, frown. He towered over Jeremy, and harshly shoved him right back into the wall. Jeremy gasped out as his back and head were filled with pain. 

    "Michael hates you! He'll never forgive you for what you did. Your father's a liar! He's ashamed of you. You're just another link in the chains that keep people from the sky. It's all you'll ever be!" 

   "No, they don't! Get the fuck out of my head!" Jeremy screamed and cried, falling down onto the floor. He scrunched his knees up, and his hands grabbed onto his hair, pulling it harshly, trying to stop the voice. Thinking that pulling his hair will aggravate it enough to leave. His sobs were getting louder and louder. He can still hear him. His voices, circling his head making everything foggy, hard to see. His tears were coming out so much he couldn't even see anymore, so he shut his eyes tightly. The voices in his head were only getting louder and louder, nearly muting the voice that told him otherwise, just louder, and louder, like waves. You get pulled down, and as soon as you reach the surface, you're thrown back in by another, harder than the last, bringing you even deeper than before, taking away more and more air to the point you fear you won't have enough breath to make it back to the surface this time.

   "Worthless! Useless! Asshole! Mistake! Disobedient! Obey! Obey me! Obey me! OBEY ME!"

     "Jeremy?! Are you okay in there?!" His father shouted frantically as he starts to bang on the door, hoping that his son would respond but to no avail, but a loud scream from his son following with thuds, and more screaming and cries that was a mix of meaningless nothings, curses, and other words that got nowhere to an understanding sentence. 

     Mr. Heere’s eyes widened in fear. He had no idea what caused Jeremy to be like this, but he knew it couldn't be good. He yelled out for help, as he pulled out his phone, and dialed first an ambulance, explaining the situation and giving an address quickly. Next, he dialed down the arcade's number.


	4. Epilogue: Pleasing Silence

Chapter 4

    You're Winner!

    Michael and Alvin both high-fived, when they got past the next level, as their avatar (a girl in bright red, with two big poofy pigtails and boxing gloves), put her first up into the air in success.

    "You're getting better at staying calm Alvin, " Michael exclaimed when they looked back at each other. "But I've noticed you shake the controller a bit if you lose a battle, that you'll have to work on a bit." Alvin nodded.

     Michael looked over to the c, counter when he heard the phone that hung on the wall let out a ring, letting him know someone wanted to speak to him. His parents were helping some kids in the back, so it was his responsibility to pick it up.

     "Sorry Alvin, but I gotta get to the phone, I'll be back, why don't you start the next level without me?" Michael pointed his thumb to the phone that was now on it's third out of the fifth ring.

     Alvin shook his head and hopped off the stepping stool, following Michael.

     "You're not gonna play?" Michael asked curiously, reaching his hand out to the phone.

     "It's not as fun without you." Alvin smiled. A smile crept onto Michael's face. Chuckling, he lightly ruffled Alvin's hair, before turning his attention to the phone, picking it off the hook, and holding it up to his ear.

      "Mell's Arcade, " Michael answered the phone. He recognized Mr. Heere's voice at once. "Hey, Mr. Heere! How is every-WHAT?!" Michael's voice suddenly roared out over the room as he continued to listen to what Mr. Heere had to say. With all the noise, his parents walked over, staring at Michael with concern.

      "When, How, Where?!" Michael's voiced roared again, his hands clenched the phone tightly, his teeth were pressed together, his eyebrows were bent.

      "Which one?!" He asked, after another pause. "Alright! I'm leaving now! I'll be there in fifteen!" Michael slammed the phone back onto the wall and began to dash towards the door.

     "Whoah! Whoah! Michael, what happened?!" Mama called out. Michael turned back to see everyone's scared faces.

     "Jeremy's in the hospital, something bad happened, I don't know what! I'm sorry this is quick, but I have to go!" Michael yelled out, his voice in giant panic, not waiting for a response as he ran out of the arcade.

     All three spun their heads to meet each other nervously. 

     "Alvin, why don't you go back to your video game. Everything will be okay. Don't worry about it." Mom said as calmly as she could, but anyone could tell there was a hint of nervousness in her voice. Hesitantly, Alvin walked back over to the game he and Michael were playing, continuing to the next level.

      "Now that I think about it, Michael has mentioned a few times that Jeremy hadn't really been himself lately. Saying he sometimes caught Jeremy late at night staring hard at a wall and whispering to himself." Mama recalled.

      "Can't be good, especially since the wedding is only two more weeks away," Mom added on. It was silent after that, and the two slowly returned their work, though the topic was all that was on their minds now.

      *          *        *

     The doors of the hospital swung open, and Michael busted into the waiting room nearly twenty minutes later. He spun his head around, scanning the room, before landing on Mr. Heere, who was sat in a chair, clenching his hands nervously. Michael sped walked over to him, and Mr. Heere looked up. 

     "Is he alright?! Where is he?!" He nearly yelled, the fear and worry clear in his voice.

     "He's in a patient room now, the doctors are finishing up with seeing what happened." Mr. Heere answered sadly.

     "Which room?" Michael asked, turning in the direction of each hallway.

     "No one is allowed inside yet." Mr. Heere stopped Michael. He beckoned to the seat next to him, and after sighing, Michael sat down, running his fingers through his hair stressfully.

    "Physically he's okay. But mentally is a different story. By the time we got to the hospital, he was out cold. The store manager unlocked the dressing room when we heard his cries, and we saw him in a ball on the floor. He wouldn't respond when questioned. He couldn't respond. All he could do was scream out apologies, and the Squip's name over and over again." He explained. Michael's eyes widened at the mention of the Squip.

     Just then the doctor silently left the room that held Jeremy. Michael and Mr. Heere both immediately looked up at him for answers.

    "He's going to be fine." The doctor reassured them first. "We've diagnosed him with Dementia. He's seeing, hearing, and feeling things that aren't there. Right now he's unconscious. When he wakes up, he'll go home. You can see him if you'd like.

     Michael and Mr. Heere both hopped out of their seats at that. They walked over to the door and opened it, going inside. Jeremy was fast asleep in a hospital bed, his clothing was folded neatly on a table next to him, and he was in a hospital gown. Michael walked over to his side and bent down until he was at Jeremy's level, taking Jeremy's hand, and squeezing it tightly. Jeremy's father was sat on the other side. Both of their eyes were on Jeremy. His dad suddenly started to sob quietly.

     "Jeremiah, my son...." He whispered quietly. "My baby.....You shouldn't be here. You deserve to be at home with your family. I'm so sorry..." He continued to cry, resting his forehead against his son's face. I watched sadly as he so gently held his son in his arms.

     "The Squip?" Michael finally spoke up, his eyes stayed on Jeremy. Jeremy's dad sighed, and pulled out Jeremy's phone, handing it to Michael. Michael turned it on and unlocked it easily since it wasn't password protected. The screen was immediately shown to be on messages. They were Jeremy's texts to a friend. Michael looked up at Mr. Heere, who nodded his head to the phone, before looking back down onto the screen and reading.

     April 28th, 2015

    Jeremy: Hey.

     Christine: Heyyyy. What's up?

     Jeremy: Nothing, I just need someone to vent to.

     Christine: Sure. I have nothing else to do. What's wrong?

     Jeremy: I probably sound crazy, but I've been hearing things recently.

    Christine: Like what?

     Jeremy: I've been hearing....the Squip. I can still hear him telling me what to do...how to act.   
     
     Christine: Are you sure it's deactivated?

     Jeremy: 100%. I don't know what's going on, maybe it's an after effect. 

     Christine: You should tell your dad or Michael about it.

     Jeremy: No, every time I bring it up they never want to talk about. Besides, it's not their fault I was an asshole to them.

     Christine: Don't say that!

     Jeremy: But it's all true. Just...let's keep this between the both of us, okay? I don't need people to waste their time worrying about me.

     Christine: Okay....

           June 30th, 2018

    Jeremy: Hey...I need to vent again.

    Christine: Long time no talk. What's going on?

     Jeremy: Remember the voices in my head I told you about three years ago?

     Christine: Yeah? What about them?

     Jeremy: They've gotten worse. They've gotten louder. And I'm starting to have nightmares of the Squip.

     Christine: What are they about?

    Jeremy: The bathroom. When I left Michael in there. I really made him feel worthless....and I know he's forgiven me but I can't shake off the guilt of the event. Apart of me feels like Michael's still upset about it.

    Christine: I'm sure your fine! Nightmares are nightmares! Michael loves you, and he never talks about it anyway.

     Jeremy: I don't know. Whenever I bring it up he gets all tense, then gives the same speech of moving on towards the future. I wish I could, but that Squip is holding me back.

    Christine: You're fine, Jeremy. It's only gotten worse because you never told Michael about it, or your dad. And it's only going to get even worse if you continue not to.

    Jeremy: They're just gonna be disappointed that I can't let go of the past. I'm only going to bring back bad memories. I'm not telling them. It's my mess. They don't deserve to be dragged into something I created. I don't know what to do about it. Where to go. Who to go to. I just don't wanna give people another brick on their shoulder.

     Christine: That chicken has gotta cross the road someday, Heere...

    The texts ended there, and tears began to form in Michael's eyes, crawling down his eyes, and onto the hospital bed. He wiped them off with the sleeve of his jacket, and sniffed, shutting off the phone, and putting it away, though he wanted to throw it across the room, just get those heart-shattering texts out of his face. Out of his life.

     "I'm such an idiot....all this time....the whole fucking time he was in pain.....and I ignored it?! I saw his signs, his warnings that something bad was happening to him....and he never told me....because he didn't want to cause another problem for me. I told him to just forget it, and nothing else....so he bottled it up. Damn it, he's here on my account. Fuck, I'm so sorry, Jeremy." Michael whimpered in between his gentle whispers. They stayed in the room for the rest of the day, until visiting hours were over, and everyone had to go home. 

      *       *     *

    The next day, Michael received a call from the hospital that told him Jeremy had wakened up and was ready to be brought home, though he was still a little dazed.

     Michael met up with Mr. Heere in the waiting room and together walked into the room with Jeremy. Jeremy was lying in bed still, but his eyes were open to reveal the blue in them, and he gave a small wave at his loved ones when he saw them walk in.

     They both rushed over and caught Jeremy in a tight hug, Michael had his arms wrapped around his fiancee's waist, Jeremy's father had his arms around Jeremy's neck gently. They felt Jeremy lightly rest each hand on one of their arms in return, nuzzling his head into their touch. He was still a bit weak, so couldn't do too much, but to both of them, it was enough. His father pressed a few kisses to Jeremy’s forehead once they were out of the hug.

     In just an hour Jeremy had gotten redressed into his clothing and was now standing by the front door, leaning against Michael for support.

     The doctor was advising that Jeremy take a certain pill daily to treat his Dementia and to also take weekly therapy sessions with a professional. Jeremy's dad thanked the hospital, and the three left, Michael and Jeremy going into a separate car, Jeremy sitting in the back so he could lie down. Michael had slipped his hoodie on Jeremy and hoped it would work as a type of blanket. Still very dazed, Jeremy hadn't said anything the whole morning; just facial expressions and hand gestures. Michael drove both of them back to their beach house and helped Jeremy inside, upstairs, and into their bedroom, saying that Jeremy needed to rest despite his protests.

     He watched from the doorway as Jeremy slowly tucked himself in, before quietly falling into slumber, before leaving the room, to go make food for the two of them. Throughout the day, Michael gave occasional checks to see Jeremy's status. He usually came into the room to see him still fast asleep in bed, Michael did this hourly.

    Eventually, he was met with the sight of Jeremy sat up in bed, staring at the wall hard. He let out a small grunt, closing his eyes tight, shaking his head slightly.

    Michael walked in, and Jeremy looked up at the sound of footsteps. He saw Michael smile when their two eyes met each others. He walked over to his side of the bed, and got in next to Jeremy. He took Jeremy's hand, and squeezed it gently.

    "Hey..." He whispered.

     "M-Michael...." Jeremy barely whispered his name. He rubbed his forehead. "what happened?" He asked. Jeremy couldn't understand how he went from the dressing room to a hospital, and then to his own bed. Michael paused a moment.

"Jeremy....you absolutely freaked out in that dressing room. You were unresponsive to everybody, you had to be brought to the hospital." Michael explained.

Jeremy froze up. "So you know..." He looked away guiltily, his eyes, however, stayed glued to Michael's face for a reaction. Michael nodded.

"I know everything, Jeremy. About your Dementia, about the Squip." Michael's first clenched a bit when he said the Squip's name. Jeremy looked away, ashamed that he had to lie to Michael. Michael was probably pissed with him right now. But he would be mad at himself too, not that he already is. Jeremy sighed, as Michael waited for a reply.

"You're right Michael....I'm so sorry. For everything. I didn't tell you, because I was scared you would hate me for it. I was scared that you're still upset about the bathroom. I guess you saw the texts then?" Jeremy sadly questioned, tears were welling up in his eyes. Michael took Jeremy's chin and shook his head, before planting a soft kiss on his lips. Jeremy returned the favor by kissing him gently in return.

"Jeremy, you have nothing to be afraid of. I could never hate you, or get angry at you for that. I kind of knew the whole time, by the ways you were acting so strangely. Don't be afraid, Jeremy. It's all made up in your head. It's just a thought. All of it is. You've let your thoughts control you, like a puppet on strings. Jeremy, you are your own squip." Michael gently stroked Jeremy's hair, trying to comfort him. Jeremy let out a sigh, bringing himself up to Michael's chest, sniffling. He then began to cry into his chest.

"M-Michael I'm sorry! For being such a jerk to you!” Jeremy cried. Michael hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. ”I’m scared, Michael. I’m scared of him. I’m scared he’s going to come back, even when I know he’s gone. I could handle seeing him in my dreams because at least there was a time to see him, but when he started to appear when I was awake...I couldn't take it anymore! I want to forget him so badly. Every time he’s here...I can feel his presence. Cold, unwelcoming, cruel. I felt like I had him in my head again. It felt real. He could shock me, whisper terrible things about me in his ear...remind me about what I did to you. He convinced me that....” Jeremy paused, biting his lip.

”What did he do, Jeremiah?” Michael asked, running his hand up and down his back again. Jeremy hesitated, before looking into Michael’s chocolate brown eyes with his sky blue ones.

”He convinced me that you still hate me for what I did.” Jeremy cringed a bit after saying that, wishing he could grab those words and physically put them back into his mouth. He buried his face in Michael’s chest, continuing to cry as Michael froze in thought, before hugging Jeremy tighter.

”Jeremiah, I think you’re insane,” Michael stated. Jeremy looked up curiously. ”You really think I don't love you after one night that happened so many years ago? Jeremiah, the past is in the past, and you’ve been forgiven about it for over six years about. However mad at you I was about it is gone now. I should be the one apologizing.” Michael said. 

”I’m sorry, Jeremy....these seven years you’ve been suffering, you couldn't get away from the past, from him. I should have listened to you when you needed to talk. I was supposed to be a person you could rely on for this, but I made you feel like you couldn't go to anyone. I’m sorry....please forgive me.” Michael sadly apologized, holding onto Jeremy’s waist. A smile was now playing at Jeremy’s lips, as they meet each other’s eyes.

”I’ll forgive you if you can forgive me again,” Jeremy said. Michael nodded.

”I forgive you, ” Michael said. ”do you forgive me?”

”You’re forgiven.” Jeremy smiled. ”I love you.”

”I love you too,” Michael replied. ”This time, we’ll forget about what happened together. We’ll both go to therapy. I’ll be here for you. If you want to talk, you can come to me.” 

Michael brought himself down and kissed Jeremy. Jeremy kissed back, wrapping his arms around Michael’s back. They let go, and Jeremy brought himself to Michael’s chest. Michael wrapped his own arms around Jeremy’s waist that was covered with his hoodie and rested his head on top of Jeremy’s. He let out a small sigh and smiled. He listened as Jeremy’s breathing slowed down, and he fell asleep. Michael stayed awake, listening to Jeremy soft breathing, slowly moving his hand up to play with his hair. Michael closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of their bodies together, and melting himself into the feeling.

As Jeremy dozed off, he and Michael said nothing, and nothing could be heard. And that was perfect. No noise could be heard. No squip torturing him, nothing. His dreams were devoid of any trace of a pixelated man. In fact, his dreams were nothing. Nothing but Michael and himself together. But they did not say anything. They only watched the ocean together, feeling comfort in each other's presence. And no noise was heard. Just a pleasing silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably gonna rewrite a tree bros fanfiction I made back in September next.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading! I really appreciate people coming here and reading my stuff. You people inspire me to keep writing. I’m really trying to get better, so any criticism will help greatly!
> 
> -SefAsimar
> 
> -Musical_Theatre_Addiction


End file.
